L in Wonderland
by Notes from Kira
Summary: A Death Note and Alice in Wonderland crossover.  Wait will L find when he falls into the mysterious rabbit hole?  LightxL. MattxMello. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Alice in Wonderland, but Death Note style. I am also changing a lot of things in both the Alice in Wonderland story, and a few things such as age to the Death Note characters.

Warning: This story contains yaoi, boys love, gay men, whatever you wanna call it. So if you don't like

don't read.

Pairings: LightxL, MattxMello

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland nor do I own Death Note.

A young boy, about 15 years of age, sat lazily under a large beautiful sakura tree. He had spiky, very messy, black hair and huge black eyes. He was very skinny and moderately tall. Overall he was a rather adorable looking boy.

This boy, however, was no ordinary boy, for he was a genius. He was the smartest child in the whole orphan in which he resided, even smarter than a few of the adults. This often made some the bigger and meaner children bully him, and caused most to stay away from the poor boy. He never really had any friends, and often found himself alone.

Anyway, right now the boy was studying in a field of daisies with his mentor, Watari, to learn how to be a detective.

"Watari, what is the point of these books if they don't have any pictures?", asked the young genius, as he began to try to string a few daisies together into a crown.

The old man sighed, "The point, L, is for you to learn."

L sighed back, he hated it when Watari called him 'L', he hated that name. Seriously, who in their right mind would name their child 'L'. He much preferred his last name, Lawliet, he thought it fit him much better than 'L'. "But I feel I get more knowledge from picture books…" Lawliet pleaded.

"Hmmm… Well maybe a nice cup of tea will change your mind, but I will not put extra sugar in it this time. I'll be back…" the old man set his own book down and started back towards the orphanage to make some tea for the bored boy.

"He just doesn't understand…" Lawliet sighed to himself as he laid down on the lush field of daisies to look up at the clouds. He shut his eyes for a moment, the sun was just too bright today, but when he opened them again he screamed. For a small albino looking boy with long droopy bunny ears in all white pajamas was looking down on him.

"You're late." was all the bunny said as he dangled a large pocket watch over the young boy's head, before he took off into a fast hop.

"Wait!" Lawliet called after the white puff of fur hoping away "What am I late for?"

The bunny boy stopped and glanced back at the young genius, gave him and owlish blink, and then replied "For a very important date." and they took off hoping again.

For the first time ever Lawliet was completely puzzled, he never got dates! Still, he followed that bunny until it seemed to vanish behind a tree. He stopped, waiting to see if the bunny would reappear from the other side, but when it didn't Lawliet decided to investigate. He soon realized the reason why the bunny had disappeared, behind the tree was a large rabbit hole, which Lawliet now found himself seemingly floating down.

Along down with him came different pieces of furniture. He soon found himself sitting, or rather falling into, a rocking chair, as a picture book plopped into his lap.

"Curioser and curioser." he proclaimed as he flipped through the pages of the picture book. Then suddenly the rocking chair he was seated in flipped upside down, dropping him, and causing him to fall down the tunnel head first at a much faster pace than before.

He crashed onto the hard ground, which when he looked at the room around him he realized was actually the ceiling, and just as he realized this the room spun over so now he was falling unsafely to the floor.

The spiky haired boy rubbed the back of his head as he picked himself off the floor. As he got a much better view of the room he found he was standing in the center of an equiangular room and on each wall was a door. The room was dimly lit so he couldn't very easily figure out if one door was different, not to mention the fact that each door was identical.

L finally randomly decided on a door and was just about to open it when a large pair of orange eyes appeared right in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

The young teenage boy screamed and fell to the floor, needless to say he was not much of a lady's man. Then a head started to form around the eyes, and then a body. Soon a tall red-headed, goggle wearing boy in a purple and pink striped shirt and with purple skinny jeans and fuzzy cat ears and tail appeared before Lawliet.

The cat boy kneeled before the frightened genius and gently placed a hand on his shoulder "Sorry I scarred ya, but that room just isn't safe. The last Alice to go in there never came out." he said. "Oh where are my manners? I'm the Cheshire Matt, and you must be the new Alice."

"Alice?" questioned the confused boy "What's an Alice?"

"Hmmm….. It's like…. You know, an Alice." replied the Cheshire Matt.

The new 'Alice' shook his head "No, I don't know."

"Well that's odd, I thought everyone knew about the Alice, but since you are the Alice I don't think I'm allowed to tell you what an Alice does…" the Cheshire Matt shrugged "But you're much more cute than the last Alice, all she did was complain about her five ex-cats and brag about her twenty furry husbands….. Or was it the other way around? Oh, anyway, since she and all of the other past Alices could not complete the job of an Alice, it is up to you."

"But how am I supposed to complete the job if I don't know what I have to do?" asked Lawliet.

"Beats me." the Cheshire Matt replied before he began to fade away, one strip at a time.

"Wait! Don't go! It's dark and I'm scarred!" the 'Alice' screamed.

The cat boy reappeared right in front of the frightened boy, hands resting on his hips as his tail swished irritably.

"Don't tell me you don't know what to do when it's dark either?" the Cheshire Matt complained, but received only another confused look from the boy. "Well obviously you are supposed to ask for Light."

"How do I do that?" Lawliet asked.

"Try saying please." the cat boy complained before he disappeared once again.

Lawliet shrugged "Light please?" he asked, causing a huge hole to form where the ground once was and for him to fall yet again.

He landed on a large bouncy mushroom next to a pair of long fancily decorated purple boots with a pair of feet belonging to a man standing inside. Lawliet looked up to see a tall handsome brown haired man who looked to be not much old than himself. The man was wearing a fancy colorful suit with a matching top hat and gloves.

"You called?" he asked as he held out his hand to help Lawliet up.

Lawliet took his hand and stood himself up "No, I asked for light." he replied.

The tall man chuckled "Well I suppose you did, didn't you? Pleased to make your acquaintance, I'm the Mad Hatter, Light." he said as he shook the genius's hand "Might I ask who you are?"

"Well you might, but to tell you the truth I'm not all that sure anymore. My name is L Lawliet, recently I've been informed by a cat that I'm actually an Alice." replied the identity confused boy.

This seemed to excite the hatter, for a large smile now sat happily on his face "Ah splendid, they finally got it right, and after all these years! You don't mind if I call you Lawliet do you?"

"Not at all, I prefer you did anyway." replied Lawliet.

"Great, I just knew you had to be the Alice when I saw you! Say you don't happen to have any ex-cats or furry husbands do you?" the hatter asked him.

"Ummm…. No." replied Lawliet.

"Even better!" exclaimed the Mad Hatter, who Lawliet believed was doing a good job of ling up to his name "Well come along now, you don't wan to be late, it is a very important date you know."

"I thought I already was late, the bunny said so." said the now once again confused genius.

"That must have been the White Near, the silly twit still hasn't fixed his pocket watch." Light replied with a chuckle.


End file.
